Doctor It Up!
by ReuceCyTinkanShipper
Summary: Rocky and Ty's dad come home from being in Africa and discover new things about his family's lives. Marcie bought a new car, Rocky is dating Deuce and dancing on a television show, and Ty is dating Cece and wants to be a rapper. He only wants what's best for his family. This summary sucks so let's get to the story, shall we? ;)


Freshman Rocky and Cece walked down the hallways together, heading to their lockers. It was lunchtime so they were going to get their lunch. "Yo, Rocko, whatcha got? I'm starving." Cece asked, curiously. "2 PB&J's." Rocky replied, "Why?" "I forgot my lunch and my purse." Cece groaned. "Here." Rocky smiled, handing her BFF a sandwich. "Awe. Thanks. You're the best." Cece thanked.

"Rocky?" A voice called. "Hey, it's your Dad." Cece pointed. "My dad?" Rocky turned around. "Hey, Dr. B." Cece hugged him. "Hey, Cece." Curtis chuckled, "No detention?" "Not yet." She smirked. "That's my girl." He laughed. "Hey Daddy." She hugged her father, "What's up?" "You forgot your lunch." Curtis had a brown paper bag. "No I didn't. It's right here." Rocky held it up. "Okay you got me. I just wanted a another hug. It's been a while." He admitted.

Rocky smiled big, hugging her father once more. It had been a while. She missed him like crazy. "Umm, Dr. Blue, I'll take that lunch." Cece grinned, taking it from him. "Kayy. Hope you like brussel sprouts." Curtis joked. "I'll pass." Cece gagged, giving it back. "So I was thinking me and you after school, science museum. The entrance a big large intestine. I know how much you love science."

"I don't wanna know what the exit is!" Cece groaned, holding her stomach, "Anyways she can't. We have to go to "Shake-." "Up the math team." Rocky interrupted, "I mean, they've gotten pretty rusty lately." She made eye contact with Cece. "No. I mean we have to dance-." "Through those Algebra problems. Nothing good goes with Math like exercise." Rocky interrupted again. Something is up...

Cece realized what she was implying, or trying to. Rocky hadn't told Curtis that she was dancing on a television show. Uh oh. And if, NO, when she tells him, he'd probably won't let her on. He wants her to focus on school so that she can because a doctor. Rocky was a dancer. She loved to dance. It was her passion, her life. Nothing could change that.

"Ohh! Is that today? I forgot!" Cece finally caught on. "Yeah, Cece. It's Freaky Fraction Friday." Rocky says, annoyed. "I thought it was Tuesday." Cece raised an eyebrow. "Come on. We've gotta practice. Thanks Daddy. Love you." She kissed his cheek. "Awe. Thank you, sweetheart. I'm picking you up after school. Mom's at work." He tells her. "You got it, Dad." She waves to him as he left.

"Okay, lemme guess. You didn't tell him about the show." Cece folded her arms. "Weeellll, funny story...You know how my dad's all about me being a doctor right? Before I got on the show I asked my mom and she said, "I don't think your Dad will be okay with that, but since you probably won't get on, go ahead." I did get on and she said, "Fine but you're gonna have to tell your father when he gets home and now..." Rocky took a deep breath before continuing, "He's home and I still haven't told him."

Cece's mouth hung open, "I thought you said it was a funny story." "Oh. You know what? You're right. Sad story. You know how my dad's all about me being a doctor, right?" Rocky started. "Stop. You still have to tell him about you and Deuce." Cece reminded. "Ohh, I'm gonna die." Rocky whined.

Ty and Deuce walked up to Rocky and Cece. "Ty, I will pay you $50 to save my butt until I come clean to Dad." Rocky gave him puppy dog eyes. "Don't pay me. I'll do it for free." Ty smiled. "Seriously? I'll take it!" Cece joked. "Shut it, red!" Deuce gritted his teeth. "Thanks, Big Brother." Rocky smiled up at him. "No problem. I got your back." He ruffled her hair. Ty was a good big brother.

Later that evening, the Blue family were at the table eating dinner, or just finishing up. "Mmh. Marcie, honey, that was delicious. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd be trying to butter me up for something." Curtis leaned over to his wife, kissing her cheek. "Heeheehee...Oh Curtis..." Marcie giggled. "I feel so full, but luckily o saved up enough room for another helping of hugs." He hugged his wife, then his daughter. "C'mere, Ty. Get up, Boyo." He hugged him.

"Dad, it's getting old." Ty whined. "So's giving you your allowance, but I still seem to be doing that." Curtis chuckled. "Daddy!" He hugged his Dad, laughing. "So Dad, I bet you gonna be taking Mom out this weekend. Dinner maybe? Dancing? Everybody likes dancing. It's America's favorite pastime." Rocky says, nervously. "I would, but right now I'm gonna dance into the kitchen and get some of your mom's pie. Come on, Ty." Curtis literally danced in there, Ty following shaking his head.

"Rocky, I don't think you could've been anymore obvious but luckily your father couldn't have been anymore oblivious." Marcie scoffed. "Mom, I'm scared. He isn't gonna be mad, is he?" Rocky asked, worriedly. "No. No. Rocky, he isn't. There's one thing I know. Your father won't be upset if he's eating my Coconut Cream Pie." She soothed, putting a hand over hers.

"What?! You wanna be a rapper?! Are you crazy?!" Curtis gasped. "Dad, it's a legitimate career choice!" Ty complained. "Let tell you something, son, I refuse to have any of my kids in showbiz. You're gonna be a doctor. Your grandfather was a doctor, I'm a doctor, your sister's gonna be a doctor, and so are you. I don't wanna hear it anymore." Curtis had a thing against showbiz period. Marcie didn't care.

"Marcie, back me up on this." Curtis insisted. "Have some pie." Marcie held out a plate. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Hey. Hey. Hey." Cece came in through the window. "Hey Ce." Both Blue siblings greeted. Ty planted a kiss on her cheek, "What's the dealio?" Marcie and Rocky looked at each other, not saying a word. "Rocky, Cece and Ty are dating?" Curtis asked, his eyes growing wide. "Uhhmm goodf phiee, Dad. Twy sommm." She says with a mouthful of food. Like mother, like daughter.

"Yeah. Why?" Cece answered. "And Rocky is okay with that?" Curtis looked at Rocky one more. "Dad are you sure you don't want some pie? Let me get you a plate. Ty, I insist." Rocky wiped her face off, getting up. "Let me fill you in on the deets, Dr. Blue." Cece cracked her knuckles. "NO!" Marcie, Ty, and Rocky all cried. "Cece, we have to go work on some homework so come on." Rocky pointed. "No we don't." Cece raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we do. Our uhh...Science Project on the...Human eyeball..." Rocky wasn't a good liar. "Ohhh. OHH!" Cece caught on quickly. "Later, guys." Rocky was the first one to her room, then Ty, then Cece. "You two...next time...You're doing the lying. I almost froze and I think he suspected something." Rocky whispered. "Rocky, calm down. We'll figure something out." Cece wrapped an arm around her. "I'm gonna be off the show forever." Rocky whispered, sadly.

The next day, after school, Deuce sat with Rocky at Crusty's for a lunch date. He was on his break. "Rocky, you okay?" Deuce tickled her, making her giggle. "I'm fine, Deuce." Rocky smiled at him, leaning up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, chica." He whispered in her ear. "Awe, I love me too!" She laughed, hysterically. "You're adorable." He twisted her brown locks in between his fingers.

"For real though, I love you too, Deuce. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sorry that we have little time and have to be sneaking around like this but, I want to thank you for a year. Happy one year anniversary, Deuce." She took out a ring box. "For you, I'd feel like Romeo and Juliet. For you I'd do anything. I'll always be right there when you need me. I'm sorry we don't have time either, but it doesn't matter. Because you're on my mind 24/7." He took out his ring box as well, "A ring like this belongs on a beautiful hand. May I?"

Deuce held her hand, putting the ring on her left ring finger. A hope ring. "Heeheehee. Your turn." Rocky put the ring on his left ring finger. "C'mere you." Deuce hugged her tight, "Your dad would kill me right now, wouldn't he?" He joked. "Definitely." Rocky winked. "Oh it's okay. I'd die for you anyways." He tapped her nose, lightly. "You're so sweet." She giggled, getting up.

"Uh oh." Deuce's eyes bulged. "Wha-AAH!" Rocky cried as she turned right into her father. Uh oh. "Heeeey, Daddy..." She bit her lip, nervously. "Hey, Rocky." He folded his arms. "Hey, Dr. B." Deuce greeted, "You didn't see anything that just happened over there, did you?" He asked. "1 year anniversary?" Curtis looked at Rocky. "Ugh, okay fine, Dad. I'm dating Deuce." Rocky admitted, "Don't kill him." "It's cool, Rocky. Your dad loves me!" Deuce elbowed him, playfully. "Huh? Huh?"

"Raquel Zendaya Maree Oprah Blue," Curtis squinted his eyes, "Get your butt in the car." He pointed. "B-But Dad-." "Now." He flashed a death glare. "Later Deuce." Rocky groaned, walking off. "I'm gonna tell you this once and only once. Treat my daughter with respect. If I find out that you cheated, or hurt her in any way, I'm going to hunt you down. Understand?" Curtis warned.

"Never. Rocky is my best friend. I like her a lot. I got her the ring and sir, one day, I wanna walk her down the isle. I promise I won't do anything to Rocky. I love her too much to do that." Deuce is a sweetie. "That's what I'd like to hear." He shook his hand. Deuce was crazy about Rocky. He liked her since the first met. In kindergarten, he crowned her queen of his sandcastle.

In the car ride home, Rocky was quiet. She was quiet when she was upset. "Rocky, come on, you can't be that mad at me." Curtis chuckled. "How did you even find me?" Rocky sighed. "Cece, Ty, and Flynn." Curtis grinned. He squeezed a water bottle, laughing hysterically. "Daddy, what did you do?" Rocky gasped, seriously.

_"Dr. Blue, that's a LOT of water. I really gotta pee!" Cece did the pee pee dance along with Ty and Flynn. "Keep drinking, kids. Nobody is going to the bathroom until you tell me where Rocky is." Curtis smirked, pouring more water. "Dr. Blue, I have a bladder the size of a peanut." Flynn whined, hopping up and down. "Curtis, let them use the bathroom." Marcie burst into laughter. _

_"Okay right now, he's got nothing on us. Be strong. We are a rock!" Ty encouraged. "Ooh. Son, you're strong. Like the Hoover Dam. Holding back thousands of thousands of gallons of water. WHOOSH! WHOOSH!" He was crazy. "I'm out!" Flynn gave up. He peed his pants, sitting down, relieved. "Ew! Flynn!" Cece says, disgustedly. "Me and you, Cec. We can do it, okay?" Ty wasn't gonna give in. "Just tell me and you can let it all flow like Niagara Falls. Hit the john. 10-100. Tinkle. Wee wee." He taunted._

_The thing that killed it was the water being poured beside their ears. "SHE'S ON A DATE WITH DEUCE!" Cece yelled, running to the bathroom. "GOTTA PEEEEEEE!" Ty ran in the opposite direction to his parents bathroom. "Game, set, and match." Curtis lifted his fist, victoriously. "Game, set, and match you're cleaning up Flynn's little accident, right? You caused it." Marcie laughed, "C'mon, Flynnie. Follow me." She helped the poor boy out of there. "Marcie!" Curtis whined. _

"Daddy, why would you do that to them? That is cruel." Rocky groaned. "I know what I'm doing and for you not telling me you were on a date, you're grounded." Curtis replied. "But Dad, that's not fair!" Rocky's eyes widened, "Mom knew!" "That's not important. No backtalk, Raquel. Or else I'm grounding you from Deuce."

"Yes sir."

"That's a nice ring, by the way."

"Thank you."

"How much did you spend on his ring?"

"$50."

"Marcie gave it to you?"

"No. I got a job babysitting." Uh oh.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart."

"Speaking of which, I have to tomorrow around noon." She has to dance on the show.

"Do you?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

"Daddy...umm, look, I know I'm only 14, but I...I think...I love Deuce."

"I can tell."

"Huh? What? Wait, how?"

"The way you look at him. You love that boy enough to marry him."

"Daddy!"

"It's true!"

"Jeez."

That Saturday wasn't any fun either. Ty covered for Rocky AGAIN so that she didn't get in trouble. He didn't want her to leave the show. Rocky showed up to "Shake It Up, Chicago!" in a trench coat and a choir robe over her clothes. "I'm guessing you didn't tell your dad, Rocky." Cece chortled. "Really? What makes you say that?" Rocky scoffed, taking off the extra weight, "I told him emergency choir practice and to make look like I was in a hurry, I left my phone in Ty's car."

"But doesn't you have that track my iPhone app?" Cece asked, unsure. "Mehh." Rocky shrugged, grabbing Cece and hopping onstage for the show. Uh ohhh...

Ty and Curtis sat on the couch together as Ty was on his phone and Curtis was reading a book. "Ty, I meant to tell you. I overreacted about the rapper situation." He apologized, "I'm sorry, boyo." "Thanks, Pop. So I can be a rapper?" Ty beamed up at the man. "Over my dead body." Curtis snorted, "But there is nothing wrong wrong being an accountant or a lawyer."

"Accountant? Dad, I love music! That's my life!"

"There's a bunch of accountants in the music industry. Someone has to keep up with all of that money those rappers make."

"See?! They make as much as doctors!"

"Name one doctor in the music industry."

"Dr. Dre."

"Never mind." Curtis guffawed, turning on the TV.

"Dad, no! No TV!" Ty quickly shut it off.

"Why?"

"It's been so long since we did anything together. Let's go somewhere!"

"Okay. Let me grab my keys." He lied, stealing the remote, sitting on Ty.

Curtis turned on the TV. Rocky had "Shake It Up, Chicago!" recording. BIG MISTAKE. Once he saw Rocky, it was over. "Emergency choir practice?" He was heated. "Okay, Dad. It's not what it looks like. Well...maybe it is, but look, Rocky is an amazing dancer. Give her a chance to-." "Let's go, Ty." He yanked him by his ear. "Ow ear! Ow ear! Ow ear!" Ty whined the whole way.

Once they were on a commercial break, Rocky and Cece were stretching. That's when Curtis walked in with Ty. "Holy shrimp." Cece's eyes got big, "Um Rocky, remember how I told you karma will bite you in the a-." "Yes I do, Cece. Why?" Rocky interrupted. "Near to God are thee! Near to God are we!" Cece clapped and sang, "C'mon, Rocko! You know it!" "Cece, what are you- Near to God are thee! Near to God are we! Hallelujah!" Rocky was soooo dead. Shoot!

"C'mere, Rocky." Curtis motioned to himself. "I'm good." She knew she was gonna get a whooping. "Cece made me!" Rocky shoved Cece in front. "I did not!" Cece gasped, "Wait, yes I did." "C'mere, Rocky." He repeated, calmly. "Are you gonna whoop me?" Rocky whined. "No. You're too old for those." Curtis replied, "I might kill you." "Hi Gary! Bye Gary!" Rocky ran first then Cece. Head start.

Later at home..."Dad, this is totally unfair!" Rocky argued, "You cannot do this to me! Dancing is my life. That's my everything. Without it, call me nothing!" "Rocky, I'm not gonna argue with you...but if that attitude and back talk keeps up, I might consider that whooping." Curtis threatened. "You know what, Dad? Mom is never this unfair." Rocky blurted out. Whoa. "Raquel Blue." Curtis got in her face, "If I EVER hear that come from you again..." "Whatever." Rocky turned to leave, passing by Cece and Ty.

"Rocky, hey-." Cece pulled on her arm. "Watch out, Cece." Rocky pulled away, heading to her room, slamming her door. "Rocky, come on, open up!" Cece knocked on her door. "Cece, not now." She replied, sadly. "I'm NOT leaving this spot then." She sat by the door. "Cece..." Rocky sat on the other side of the door. Cece pulled out her phone, texting Rocky.

"Rocky, apologize to your dad. Come on."

"No. He's being unfair!"

"He's trying to be a better parent. It's been 2 years since he last saw you."

"I know but that doesn't mean he can take everything I love away from me. Dancing is my life, Cece. You know that. I don't want to be a doctor and I don't just wanna be a dancer, I want to be a pop star. Get somewhere with my talent. You know this, Cece."

"Tell him that, Rocky."

"Cece, you don't think I tried? My dad won't hear it."

"Rocky, if you sit him down and talk about it, I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"He's stubborn, Cece."

"And you aren't? That was out of line, Rocky. Come on. That isn't you."

"...I guess you're right..."

"Just apologize. Talk to him."

"Will he listen?"

"I can't answer that. You'll have to see for yourself."

At dinner, the table was quiet. Rocky was bored, playing with her food. "Rocky, stop playing with your food." Marcie tells her. "Yes ma'am." Rocky sighed. Curtis made eye contact with Rocky. Marcie and Ty seen the tension. "Excuse me." Rocky got up from the table. "Rocky, where are you going?" Curtis questioned. "Nowhere Dad." She closed the front door behind her. "I got her." Ty followed Rocky.

"Curtis, what did you do to Rocky?" Marcie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing. I just pulled her off the show." Curtis shrugged. "Okay, I'm not siding with her on this but our daughter is upset. What do we need to do to make her happy again?" She covered his hand with hers. "I'm not putting her back on that show." He spat. "Why not? What's so wrong about it?"

"Nothing. I just will be darned if my kids end up rich and spoiled like the stars of today. Troublemakers. Jail. Prison."

"Curtis, they have good heads on their shoulders. Give them the benefit of the doubt."

"They're better off as doctors or lawyers or something."

"You know they go to prison too, right?"

Rocky sat in the stairwell of their building, burying her face in her lap, crying. Poor thing. "Rocky?" Ty calls, softly. "Go away, Ty. I wanna be alone." Rocky sniveled. Rocky was the youngest out of their group so you have to realize why she acts pretty childlike. She still had a light voice like a 10 year old, but was tall like a basketball player. LEEEGGGGS.

"Let me hug you at least. Let me hold you." Ty held his sister and she cried in his arms. He rubbed her back, stroking her hair. "Shh. Don't cry, sis. I know." He soothed. Dancing was her life. This was the worst thing you could do to her. Like when she had cut her foot on the glass and never thought she'd be able to dance again. It was awful.

After church the next day, Rocky went over to Cece's. "Hey. Hey. Hey." She greeted, glumly. "Hey Rocky." Flynn's smile got big. He and Henry were eating and playing videogames. "Hey, Flynn. Hey Henry." Rocky hugged them both, planting a kiss on their foreheads. "You look pretty." Henry blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." Rocky chuckled, lightly. "Cece's in her room." Flynn pointed. "Thanks, Flynnie." She headed in there.

"Hey, Cece." Rocky walked into her room. "Hey, dude." Cece zipped up her jacket, grabbing her phone. She had come from church as well, "You talk to your dad, yet?" "No." She groaned. "Rocky-." "Cece, please."

"Just talk to him. Come on. I'll be there with you."

"I'm scared, Cece. What if he won't listen to me?"

"...Think positive. Don't focus on the negative."

"Cece..."

"Let me take you."

"...Okay..."

They went back upstairs to Rocky's apartment and luckily Curtis was right there on the couch. "Here's your chance, Rock. Go ahead." Cece whispered, giving a light shove. "Daddy?" Rocky bit her lip, nervously. "What's up, princess?" Curtis looked up. Rocky looked at Cece. "I'll be over there." She pointed to the kitchen where Marcie was. "..Umm, I-I am so sorry."

"Rocky, you really hurt me. I didn't expect that out of you. I'm seriously upset."

"I know and I was mad I promise you I didn't mean it."

"Am I really that bad of a parent? Rocky, I'm trying to help you!"

"Dad, you're the best father a girl could ask for. I know you're trying to help me. I...Dancing is my life. Without it...I don't know who I am. This is my dream. This is what I really wanna do, Pop. Please."

"I can't keep you from living your dream, but, I want you to be smart about it. Same thing goes for your brother. There are a LOT of things going on in the rap game. I want him to be smart. Be aware."

"We won't forget where we came from because we learned from the best." They both smiled at each other.

"Oh and if you ever talk to me like that again, I'm gonna consider whooping your behind in front of the whole show, understand me?"

"So you're letting me stay on?"

"Yeah."

"Yaaay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rocky hugged her dad, sitting on his lap, comfortably. "Yes!" Cece was happy dancing with Ty. "Y'all just eavesdropping and stuff. Really?" Rocky giggled. "I told you to talk to him." Ty winked. "What?! No, I did!" Cece scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Everything is cool now. We rolling!" Rocky high fived them.

Deuce came in the front door, breathlessly, "Okay. Don't listen to her, I take full blame! I'm the one who gave them the flyer! Oh." "Deuce, what are you talking about?" Curtis chuckled. "Marcie bought a new car while you were gone!" Deuce tattled. "WHAT?!" Curtis shrieked. "That boy is something else." Marcie laughed it off, "He's just joking." "Deuce..." Rocky made eye contact with him. "Uhh. I meant I gave the "Shake It Up, Chicago!" flyers to them last year." Deuce cleared his throat.

"Uh huh." Curtis nods, "It's a new car, Marcie?" "Company car." She lied. "I thought Excursions were company cars." Cece whispered. Marcie elbowed her in the stomach to shut her up, "I bought it for you?" "How long have you driven it?" Curtis laughed. "Test driven. Here take it." She tossed him the keys. "How does Mom get away with it but I don't?" Rocky whined. "Cause she's your mama." Deuce poked her stomach, making her giggle.

Marcie cackled,"Hey, Rocky, you might wanna keep him around. He keeps you out of trouble." She teased. "Hey!" Rocky complained as everyone laughed at that.

**THE END**


End file.
